Winged Lily
by Moonlight on the Water
Summary: Lily Evans was never normal, never. But one day she woke up a little more different . . . with wings. Later in her Hogwarts life, this can be complicated . . . and wonderful.
1. The Change

The Change

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. And my sequel to Goddesses at Hogwarts will soon be up. Don't worry, fans.

Lily Evans was not a shy scared child too frightened to look in the mirror. But unlike her sister Petunia, it was not a huge factor in her life. Her sister looked in the mirror almost all the time—looking to see if her hair was good, and her makeup, for, at thirteen, Petunia wore makeup almost constantly. Their parents didn't agree. But what? They didn't stop Petunia.

So that day was strange, for Lily caught a passing glance at her reflection in a mirror, and blinked in surprise.

Lily knew her reflection well, though she didn't use the mirror often. She'd had auburn hair, veering towards ginger. Her eyes were green, and she had a whole set of freckles dotting her nose—brown ones that her sister teased her unmercifully about. But that wasn't what she saw. 

Her hair, shoulder length, was auburn now, a wonderfully rich shade of red-brown, and it had just the hint of a wave, just a little. Her skin was a wonderful creamy shade, and the little golden brown freckles that dusted it were not the ones her sister teased her about. But what were most strange were her eyes . . . a little darker, deeper, alluring and mysterious. The colour was not one flat shade of green. It was emerald, flecked with gold and forest green. The long lashes that shaded them only added to the mystery.

She stared, and her reflection stared back at her.

Then she blinked, nearly screamed this time.

Her ears were pointed. Definitely pointed. Like faeries in books. They winked from under her hair teasingly.

What was she?

This was a secret. An awful strange secret. But Lily, at nine, was capable of keeping her secrets better than the Sphinx. Older than her age, Lily knew—and told—strange things. But this was a secret. At least until she figured out _what_ she was.

&&&&&&&&&&

Lily found out half a year later. She was ten now, and her age was slowly catching up to her appearance. Her mother didn't notice, nor her father. And Petunia was too caught up with her newest boyfriend to care. And no one noticed at school. They hated her there, hated her little light frame and the small knowing eyes. And Petunia hated her. Petunia counted for a lot.

So she was glad when she went with Petunia (but that couldn't be helped) to her grandmother for two weeks. Grandma was Lily's favourite grandmother, and she loved her cookies.

True to Grandma, she gave her the best of times. She gave her a huge room for herself, with a large double bed covered with soft light green sheets. The large soft, light green, plushy carpet and huge windows with their matching colour lacy curtains was luxurious to Lily. And the white chest-of-drawers, bedside table and the wardrobe were wonderful. And best of all was the large white bookcase filled with tons of her favourite books.

Lily was overjoyed. Her house was nice, but it was the love, and the wide open space that Lily loved. No one ever gave her that kind of space. She hated being confined. And another she loved was the fact that her room was on the top floor. In the last half year, she loved being up, high from the ground, very much.

The first couple of things she did were utter madness. She hugged her grandmother, took her cookies upstairs, dropped her bags and bounced on her bed completely joyous. Then she began to read a book from her bookcase.

Her grandmother watched her happy grandchild. She loved this little girl. She had her eyes, the same green eyes. She was wonderful. Yet so fey, so withdrawn. So her two weeks had to be a slice of heaven.

They were. For the first week, Lily did nothing but run wild. While Petunia locked herself into a room, and talked hours on the phone, to some unknown boyfriend, Lily ran wild. In the large field behind grandma's house grew lilies. And in the wonderfully big garden. So Lily picked lilies for grandma, who laughed at her not so little granddaughter so happy, and getting fatter.

Best of all, she loved the large rock in the field, that after a few scraped knees she found was fun to climb on and lie flat on her back, watching the perfect of arch of blue above. Sometimes, she squinted her eyes and looked at the brilliant sun, sometimes at dusk she watched the purply sky.

That Saturday though, something happened. That week, Lily was feeling wilder, more adventurous, happy. She wanted to escape, go UP. UP was important.

Lily fell asleep that night early. Her head hurt, her back hurt, she hurt. Her large bed was comfortable, and usually she slept through the night. She did, for most of it. It was such a dreamless black sleep that when she woke to real colours she was happy. But why did she wake an hour before dawn? She didn't know.

She got up, chilled, and decided that a book would be nice. She tiptoed across the floor, not wanting to wake anyone. But suddenly she was warm. Curious, and almost instinctively, she put the book, _The Arabian Nights_ on her bed and crept to the mirror.

This was more shocking than the first mirror image. Or the ones that followed, with her eyes lengthening, her rib cage deepening, slightly.

This time, she saw wings.

She nearly screamed, in fact she started with a gasp. Then calming her frightened self she went to work on her appearance.

The wings grew from her back, next to her shoulder blades. They were also slightly angled up. They were large, near eight feet in span. The white feathers, pale green at the tip, shimmered iridescently with sprinklings of silver and gold. At present though, she looked rather mussed. Turning at an angle, she saw that when she folded them, they folded a bit like an accordion. The pale moon smiled amid pink rays outside.

Looking at herself, she noticed that her eyes were elongated, and her hands were slightly webbed. Just slightly. So, examining them, were her toes. And along the backs of her legs were feathers. On her hands too . . . just tiny feathers. She looked very much mussed, though.

Her hands flew to her wings, and she was smoothing her mussed feathers into place, watching herself in the mirror to check her placement. Finally each one was smoothed, sleek and the effect was streamlined.

She blinked. She had been _preening_.

She was just not human. Her hand getting her brush, she brushed her hair softly, tugging at occasional soft auburn feathers, trying not to pull them out.

This was great.

She ran to her bed, and jumped on. Then she sat down and tried to read the Arabian Nights . . . tried. Finally she gave up and tucked herself into a warm ball, and wrapped her wings around her, waiting for sunrise.

&&&&&&&

Lily climbed silently as she could out the large window and scampered down the tree. The large full moon lit the midnight world in an eerie way making the shadows looking darker and more mysterious, and the light areas weirder and wilder. At ten, Lily gave up hopes of faeries, but tonight, she felt that the little impish things would run out and play. But in a way she belonged.

Her feet touched the soft dewy grass, and she slid down. Her wings were folded, but she unfolded them and wrapped them around her self. She was a little cold. The moon lit her up, and she looked strange and eerie, just like the little imp things she used to look for. She belonged with that night.

Just as Petunia didn't.

She saw her sister, creeping out the house, and she saw some neighbourhood boy waiting to meet her. Hand in hand, with her sister's flirtatious laugh echoing in the night, they disappeared.

She had reached the big rock. Clambering up in the dark somehow seemed easier, her wings fluttering lightly every now and then. Her heart beat strongly, more than it had that morning.

Lily found out, that morning that her wings were invisible. She figured. No one had seen them, although her grandmother's green eyes blinked at her. She had felt relieved, her feathers pressing into her back.

She was up. Somehow, she knew what she must do. Whether it was instinct or knowledge or both, she knew what she had to do. Stepping back, for it was a flat rock, she was ready.

She spread her wings, the colours glistening in the moonlight. The tips arched on the sides of her vision. Her heart began beating fast, more fast than she thought possible. She ran forward bent her knees in one fluid motion then

She jumped!

She was falling, hard, the ground rushing up. Desperately she flicked her wings, and

She soared!

She was flying, and the ground was rushing up close to her again. She flicked her wings again, and she rushed up. This was ridiculous! She kept stalling. So instead she wavered her wings, and soon she was flying on a level basis. She breathed. Her heart was beating in a steady pit pat in her ears and she could feel her wings working hard.

She was flying in a straight line, and soon she would be out of the field, something she didn't want. So, she decided, she had to turn.

She dipped her left wing, and sure enough, she turned to the left. She tried going back straight.

Fluff, she thought, I'm not getting it.

After a while though, she managed to get the whole thing right. After landing on the grass, and trying again, she realized that she could take off from flat surfaces, though not easily.

She would try again the next day.

So Lily tried again the next day. She was getting better, and better. Then one night, she saw a person at the end of the field.

"Grandma," she managed, dropping her wings and landing.

"Hello dear. I see you can fly."

Lily felt herself turning ghastly pale. But she couldn't lie. "Well, yes, Grandma."

Her grandmother smiled. "That's nice. Your great grandma, my mother, looked just like you. And she could fly—I'd see her in the moonlight. So dear, let me tell you—your wings become more visible as the moon waxes, and invisible as it wanes. You'll have strange powers, but those you discover for yourself."

She stared at her grandmother, then rushed into her arms, giving her a big hug. She loved her grandmother so much. When she went home, she had these wonderful weeks to think on.

It was sad to leave, but she knew that she had to. But little did she know the wonders that were awaiting her.

A sudden inspiration hit me one day, in the form of some annoyingly idea flinging muses. Please review and say what you think. It could be interesting.


	2. The Wands

The Wands

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters, but just the plot and the characters'–oops, almost told you!

Lily rolled over sleepily in her bed. Then she blinked to. It was her eleventh birthday! Lovely!

She jumped out, flung herself in and out of the bath, dressed, and looked in the mirror, grimacing. Her wings needed brushing into place. Argh. She smoothed them into place, making sure her bedroom door was locked so that her sister couldn't see her brushing air. Actually, lately Petunia wasn't a _bad_ sister; she just was a tad indifferent. Not the type to say that you have wings to.

Lily was done now. Her green tee shirt that said Angel on it glittered like her eyes, the jeans were practical, and so was she. Eleven. What a strange age.

Lily ran straight down the stairs, and stopped at once. Wow. She had presents from nearly everyone she knew.

Her mum hugged her, her dad swung her into the air, and Petunia actually deigned to wish her a very happy birthday.

"Darling, you look so grown up!" whispered her mother. Maybe she remembered the chubby, cute roly-poly figure that baby Lily had been. Or maybe she remembered the thin, underfed looking kid. As it were, right now, Lily was a little on the short side, slim, sleek, and streamlined looking. She hadn't begun to look womanly, but that didn't bother her. Right now, she was perfecting stunt flying, and she loved loop de loops.

She opened her tons and tons of presents, finding jewelry, postcards, games, books, and tons of things she mightn't need, but would be fun. Like a bubble kit. (?) She didn't get it. But so what.

And the very last few present she found was from Grandma. She found a large book of favourite faerie stories, which, for Lily would be eternal. The last one was about a girl . . . a little girl with wings. Her face was Lily's, and her wings. She smiled. She found the yummy cookies. And lastly, she found a thick letter.

Dearest Lily, how is my favourite little angel? You are nearly grown up, and your dreams soar, as do you. I have enclosed a letter from elsewhere, which I know is for you and wasn't delivered at your house for fear that your sister would open it and read it.

Love Grandma.

She found a letter in yellowed parchment.

And she couldn't believe what it said.

_A few months later . . ._

"So, let me get this straight." She was dodging through the hustle and bustle of London with her mother. "I'm going to this school that is a magic school, I have to get supplies, and you're supposed to drop me off by some gadget store?"

Her mother shrugged.

"Here we are." She looked around, and suddenly she spotted something peculiar. It was a small pub, called the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you see that pub?"

"What pub? There's nothing there Lily."

A peculiar feeling washed across her spine, and transported itself to her fluttering wings. She nearly lifted off the ground. She felt it. The strongest ambience of magic.

She looked around, and soon spotted a girl and her mother. They were chattering very fast. "Yes, I want to get a decent cauldron for Potions, really for a cheap price. Sarah!"

Sarah was a dark haired, tanned, freckled girl with startling blue eyes. She and Lily stared at each other. Lily was acutely aware that she was short, because Sarah was tall.

"Hello," said Lily shyly. "I'm going to a new school this September, and it sounds like you know where to go. Can you help me? I've never heard of it before." Her heart rate was going somewhere close to flight rate, her wings were fluttering, and she was silently praying she couldn't see them.

Sarah smiled brightly. "What school are you going to?"

Sarah's mother came up, curious. Lily felt even more nervous. "Um, it's called _Hogwarts_."

Sarah's smile began even more pronounced, and Lily found herself grinning back in return. "Great! Come on, we've got to go to Diagon Alley. In the meanwhile, I'll explain to you and your mum about a lot of things."

So after that day, they were friends. Sarah and her mother showed them where to buy things like cauldrons, books, and even magical creatures. Sarah emerged from the Magical Creatures shop with a large, brown owl. Lily emerged with a sleek, beautiful furred black cat with eyes as green as Lily's own. The cat she called Midnight, the human the cat declared as its property, and immediately curled up in her cage and went to sleep.

Lily smiled.

"Ok, girls, last stop," announced Sarah's mom.

Lily, who had been doing a check list, said "A wand, right?"

"Yeah," said Sarah. "A wand. We'll go to Ollivander's, as it's the closest place. Right her in Diagon Alley."

Lily walked into Ollivander's Wand Shop, and immediately felt a tingle. Her eyes were shining in the darkness. Her heart began the flight rate again, and she was fighting to keep her wings in position of folded. They were trying very hard to spread and let her fly away.

A voice came from the shadows, and with the voice came the owner. She pulled her wings around her body, cold.

"Greetings. And how may I help you?"

Sarah's mother looked businesslike. "These two need to get their first wands."

"Ah!" the man's eyes brightened. "Who'll go first?"

Sarah and Lily exchanged glances. "I'll go," said Sarah.

The silver eyes of the man tilted as he nodded. And then her friend began to try the wands. Each little wand refused to respond.

Sarah's mother looked confused. "This isn't supposed to take so long."

But Sarah didn't look bothered. Her blue eyes became guarded, and a hint of silver flashed into them. "Why?" And she looked at him. "Mr. Ollivander, surely, there has to be one more wand. Please?"

He nodded. And he handed her a strip of wood, with a silvery sheen to the wood. "Dragon heartstring and beech wood, thirteen inches."

There was an odd look in Sarah's eyes as she took the wand and suddenly, as she took it, a shower of silvery sparks erupted out of it. They shimmered, and then disappeared straight into Sarah. It was in that moment she realized something was strange about Sarah.

Ollivander, unbothered, said gleefully, "A match! Now, to help your red haired friend."

Lily, it seemed, was just as hard to match a wand as Sarah. Endlessly it seemed he was holding her hand, whisking away another wand, and giving her another. Her wings slumped, she was bored. And then something strange happened. She saw a shower of sparks—from a non existent wand.

_The next wand past the next._

The words flared into her head. Where had the sparks and the picture come from? But Ollivander was handing her yet another wand, whisking it away, exuberant.

He placed the next wand into her hand. Something strange happened. Her fingertips grew warm, blistering hot, and then she felt something inside channel into her fingertips, up the strip of wood, and a shower of gold sparks glittered up out of the wand. And then she felt them sort themselves back into her skin.

Sarah and Lily exchanged startled glances at each other. The identical thing had happened to them both.

"Perfect. 10 ¼ inches. Phoenix feather and willow, good for charms. Your friend's wand is good for Transfiguration."

Lily nodded, and Sarah caught her wand as Lily tossed it.

Lily felt very strange. She felt almost as if, somehow, she'd do this more than once. More than one time in her life, this would happen. She smiled at her friend, almost reassuringly, as if reassuring her self, telling herself it was ok. Her head felt strangely odd, and then she felt her friend touch her arm.

"Lily? You ok girl?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"Good. It's time to get something edible, I'm starving."

She laughed at this. Her face cleared, her wand in her pocket, and she walked with Sarah in front to the door. Their parents followed behind. As she held the door open, a girl bumped into them.

"Hello, oh, I'm sorry," said Lily. The girl stared at her, confused looking, almost shocked. "It's–it's ok. Don't worry."

The girl had long golden blonde hair, and strange eyes, strange eyes of amber gold that she thought were beautiful. Good, thought Lily, if she was here, she would see her at Hogwarts.

The girl started at something that she was staring at. "It's ok," she repeated. She shook her head lightly.

"Ok."

The bed was warm, safe, and secure.

But outside the air called.

The night called to her.

Lily crouched on the windowsill, her jeans and shirt still on, her shoes under the bed. The pale moonlight shone through her window, milky and cold. The wind was chilly outside.

She looked out. The wind was perfect for flying. It caught and ruffled her hair, sent it whipping into the air. Her eyes glowed as she stared over the suburban area that she lived in. The ground seemed so mundane. Each street light glimmered in perfect place. She wasn't suited to it, the wild thing she was.

She tossed her head to the stars.

Then she put her heels on the sill, and kicked off.

The wind felt as perfect as it always did, tugging at her toes as she dived down, the spread her wings and flew up, higher and higher, until she saw the velvety blackness of the sky and the diamond of the stars, instead of the street lights.

She dove down, then soared up drifting with the wind.

Then she did a loop de loop, and another, and another until she was dizzy with joy.

Then she turned the last loop de loop, and she could have sworn her heels hit the stars.

She was dizzily happy, and shouted it to the world with the long cry that she gave. She was so far away from the ground, far away from civilization. In this wildness, she was happy, utterly happy.

Lily Evans was not quite human.

She returned home an hour later after drifting high into the sky. She sat down and began to read some of the complicated looking text books that she had bought today with the strange wizarding money. She instantly remembered what they were—knuts, galleons, and sickles. Weird.

Her books looked rather interesting, and she kept reading them until her clock told her twelve o' clock. Midnight sat on the bed and watched her. Midnight had already tried to catch her feathers, but she batted her cat absent mindedly with her wings.

Often she'd smile into her cat's green eyes, so like her own.

She felt glad. She was starting a new life, a different life from the one she had lived before. Her old life was too mundane, too ordered. She did not like it. She was a normally dignified girl. Her wings changed that, and she was glad. This school would change it again. It looked like fun.

Hogwarts.

It sounded great.

Well? What did you think? Please review.


	3. The Houses

The Houses

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily Evans, and James Potter, and the characters you recognize. I only own those you don't. Have fun reading.

In a scarlet train sat a girl in a pair of black jeans, a green tee shirt, and a pair of sneakers. The shirt had a low back, and the girl's auburn hair spilled from its ponytail over her creamy skin. Unseen by all, or most, her wings shimmered over her back.

Lily and Sarah were discussing Hogwarts. As before, Sarah was explaining about magical houses, and about how they would be sorted. Lily was most interested in her new school, and asked several questions about houses, classes, and several other magical subjects.

"So what house would you rather be in?" asked Sarah.

Lily contemplated on what she had heard before of the houses. "I don't know. What are their symbols?"

"Well, Slytherin is green with a silver snake, Hufflepuff is yellow with a black badger, and Gryffindor is red with a gold lion."

"And Ravenclaw?"

"Blue with a silver eagle."

Lily knew instantly that was her house. She didn't know why, or perhaps she did, but it seemed to suit her.

So they continued talking and the train sped past the neat fields, and soon they saw wild lands that were unexplored. Misty rain fell once, and Lily saw several lochs. And she heard, her hearing keen, the hint of song, misty, luring siren's songs that she almost was scared of, yet, somehow, she loved the wild note they stirred in her.

She shivered slightly.

The land was totally different, and she knew her sister would turn up her nose in disgust if she saw the vast expanses Lily saw. It was wild, untamed land, with forests and forests. She heard the signal to change into the robes, their black wizard's robes. Soon enough, the train stopped.

Lily and Sarah, and a few other girls got out together, feeling very self conscious. Some of the girls were shivering—partially with the cold, and partially with fright. She didn't feel frightened. She was warm enough, thanks to her feathery wings.

A loud voice came over the hustle and bustle. "All firs' years, this direction, over here."

Sarah and Lily zoomed there.

A tall man stood there, so bushy and so wild that Lily instantly felt safe when she saw him. "I'm Hagrid. Now follow me," he said.

Through the intensifying gloom Lily saw something shimmer up above. A sliver of a crescent moon shone down over a lake. Tiny boats bobbed in it.

"We're crossing by boat?" asked Lily, uneasily.

"Yeah," said Sarah. She turned to look at Lily. "What's the matter Lily, do you get seasick?"

"Yes, I do. A little." She was never airsick. Sea sick was more like it. She had a distinct hatred of boats that she had never gotten over. "I'll be fine though."

Sarah sat in a boat next to Lily. A thin boy, his eyes intense sat with them. Another boy, remarkably good looking sat with them.

Lily examined on the course of the boat ride, trying to ignore the rocking feeling and the queasiness of her stomach. The thin boy, with intense eyes had brown hair and brown eyes that seemed near yellow. He introduced himself as Remus Lupin. She had no idea why she got a funny feeling when she sat near him. But she knew one thing: he was not human. Or only partially. His eyes had stared at her, something odd in her for a moment, and then he acted normal again.

She had never felt so much like she was under close scrutiny. It was almost as if he realized she was different.

Why did it bother her so much?

The other boy was Sirius Black. He had grey eyes, black hair, and nothing too interesting about him—he seemed average. Except, he was remarkably good looking. She had seen several girls quite literally lose all senses when they saw him. So it was not her feeling of strange things.

She listened to the others talk, smile, and she saw a strange look in Sarah's eyes when she looked at Lupin.

Then they rounded the corner, to see Hogwarts, and she totally forgot about her worries and concentrated on falling in love with her new home.

Amidst the dark velvety night, the lights of the castle shone out in sharp relief, large and welcoming. Her stomach felt wonderfully odd, and she felt something wrapping its arms around her.

She felt even more so when with the other first years she found herself in the Entrance Hall, waiting with the others for something she that she didn't know about.

The doors flung open to the Great Hall, and abruptly she felt the effect of being under watch. Thousands and thousands of eyes watched her. Finding no help in this, she glanced at the ceiling and saw the famous star flecked ceiling.

It helped, a little.

Sarah was looking nervous, right behind her. She noticed thousands of things, her senses sharpened by nervousness. The room was not quiet, vague bits of conversation murmuring all around. Lily tucked her hair even more securely over her pointed ears. She didn't want that getting around.

She realized, glancing at her friend, that her friend's eyes were not blue at all. Shades of silver flecked all over her eyes, setting a glow that added to the eeriness. Sarah's black hair was drawn over her ears, not quite revealing their shape.

_Odd_, thought Lily.

She was distracted from her musings by a hat being placed on a stool. Suddenly the hat began to sing.

She ignored the song. It only told her what she already knew. Still, she clapped politely with the school at the hat's song. The people were called out. But she remembered something. To look for the blonde girl she had seen.

She watched, and suddenly she heard her name.

"Evans, Lily."

She stepped out of the line, and the hat dropped on her head.

"Hmm,' said the hat. "You are a strange one."

_How so?_

"Your mind is guarded, something hidden, something powerful. I could put you in Slytherin," it said. She felt a rush of furious power surge. "No, I know"

"Ravenclaw!"

She went to the bench, and sat down. She was soon followed by Sarah. "What took you so long?" she asked of Sarah, eyebrow quirking, trying not to laugh too soon.

Sarah tossed her back a look of pure amusement, then answered with a straight face:

"I don't know."

They laughed.

8888888888888888

Lily sat in her bed. Outside the rain was falling again, softly and quite mistily. She knew she liked Hogwarts. Then she took out a book that was black suede bound with gold edges. The lock was a little circle. She took the key—which had wings on it—from round her neck, and opened the journal.

She set quill to paper and began to write . . . . . . . . about class expectation . . .

The little tiny professor said in his little voice "Remember, swish and flick. Swish and flick."

Lily watched him. Charms was her first class ever, and she honestly hoped she didn't bungle it. Especially not in front of her House Master.

She and Sarah looked at each other. "Whose going first?" asked Sarah, in a slightly faster voice than usual, indicating that Lily wasn't the only one feeling nervous.

"I guess I'll go," said Lily. "My wand _is _supposed to be good for charms."

Sarah smiled, and they watched the feather.

Lily got the words right in her head first. Then she concentrated. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." As she said the words, she swished and flicked like the professor showed them, and then she focused. The same inner power that she felt at Ollivander's came back . . . her fingers grew warmer and she watched the feather.

It wafted up, lightly, delicately over everyone's heads as they turned, gaping to watch.

"Well done, Miss Evans!" said Professor Flitwick, very pleased. "Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

She felt good, a funny warm feeling in her stomach. Then she realized. Hardly anyone praised her. That's why she liked it.

Sarah's eyes sparkled. "Wow, Lily. We have established that you are good for Charms. Now let me try."

She watched Sarah now. Her friend tried it once. She watched the feather.

It didn't budge.

On the third time, it budged. A little.

Sarah brushed hair out of her face and laughed. "Ok, I'll get it right now. I'm just not concentrating. Here we go. _Wingardium Leviosa_." Watching Sarah was weird. Sparkling lights of silver appeared out of nowhere in the dark blue of her friend's eyes. Lily realized that happened when Sarah felt strong emotion, but, still. She flicked the wand, eyes focusing as she stared at the feather, murmuring very softly.

The feather's flight interested the class, but not Lily.

She watched Sarah.

The feather wafted down. _She's lost concentration. I wonder what startled her._

Sarah turned towards her. "What?"

"I didn't say anything," said Lily, surprised. "Why did you think so?"

"I thought I heard something. I thought it was you."

"Ok." A wild thought came to her. Could her friend hear thoughts? Impossible. But this was Hogwarts. The impossible was very, very possible.

888888888

But she didn't have time to find out later in the day. However, Sarah showed remarkable aptitude at Transfiguration. She changed the match into a needle so suddenly that Lily nearly gaped, and Sarah dropped the needle. They found it, however soon enough to show the strict Professor McGonagall.

She was very pleased, and awarded points to Ravenclaw, albeit a little grudgingly.

However, none of their accomplishments stopped the teachers from giving them one thing: tons upon tons of homework.

Lily was startled. Even though she had homework before, well, this was ridiculous! There was also the measuring system of essays. Very strange. But strange was good. She was fairly happy, though when they were in the Ravenclaw common room.

Like the first years they were, they sat in the corner, careful to avoid any annoying people. However, the first idiot that came—a fifth year, by the look of her—demanding that she have back her seat, Lily scathingly remarked

"It's not _your_ seat. If you _wanted_ it, you would have stayed right here and stopped trying to steal _your friend's_ **boyfriend**."

The girl looked at Lily, and backed off.

Sarah smiled. "You know, Lily you are wicked, aren't you."

Lily smiled. "Yeah, I am."

"You're right though. She was trying to get her boyfriend."

Lily nodded, with a chuckle, and then returned to her Transfiguration homework.

88888888888888888888

However, all good things must eventually come to an end. And it was so.

"Flying lessons with the Gryffindors," announced Sarah.

Lily glanced up. "When?"

"Tomorrow evening. Flying lessons. I like to watch Quidditch, but I hate flying."

She must have looked puzzled, because Sarah told her what was Quidditch.

"Okay. Broomstick. I can live with that." How remarkably depressing. Flying with broomsticks when you have wings? It was ridiculous.

"Any way, it's tomorrow with the Gryffindors. I don't mind, since some of them I guess are nice."

Lily nodded. "You mean like Remus."

Sarah's slight start did not escape Lily's attention. "Yeah, Remus is nice."

"So we'll find out if the rest of them are okay people."

Suddenly, something hit her hard. A vision, almost. A picture. She saw herself falling, from above a green field, on a broomstick. Falling hard, headfirst.

She gasped. Sarah gave her an odd look. "Lily, you ok?"

"Where are the lessons?"

"Oh, on the Quidditch field . . . why? Are you okay?"

"Not really, and I won't be tomorrow. Trust me."

8888888888888888888888

Well . . . I won't answer review

s in this chapter, but the next. Glad you like it.


	4. The Fall

The Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and/or his parents and their friends unless I make them up, like the plot.

Lily was waiting for the flying lessons nervously. In her mind, she was debating her nerves. It wasn't really practical to be nervous because of flying. Falling didn't mean anything—she'd fallen before.

So why did she feel so nervous?

It was probably just a nervous reaction anyway.

But when she remembered what had happened in the wand shop, she wondered about her power. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't a weirdo seeing visions and there was something about this. In fact that seemed very definite.

Good.

When Lily went with Sarah, the rest of Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors she was astounded. It was a huge oval thing with perfect green grass and thousands of seats all around. On either end she saw gold hoops.

She became critical of the weather then, as she always did when flying. There was a slight breeze, and the sun was shining a bit too brightly for her liking, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem.

With the rest of the class she walked over to the brooms lying on the green grass. Some appeared old, but most were fairly new, albeit with quite a few twigs sticking out at various angles. She felt apprehensive. Flying on a broomstick?

A woman with eyes like a hawk came to the front. "Good afternoon,' she said.

The class chorused "Good afternoon."

"Today is your first flying lesson. I want you to stand to the side of your broom and say UP."

This was a weird directive, but Sarah it seemed understood it. "Just do it," she whispered to the bemused Lily.

"Up," said Lily to the broom. Suddenly it was in her hand; she was surprised.

"Well, it seems that you like flying lessons," grinned Sarah, whose broom hadn't moved.

"Yeah, it would seem. But I really don't."

"Could have fooled me—_Up_!"

The broom rose up, half heartedly, then all the way up. She looked around. A skinny boy with hazel eyes was talking to Sirius Black about flying. Remus was listening, interested, and a small mousy boy was next to them, listening in.

The majority of the class now had their brooms. Madam Hooch taught them how to hold their brooms, and then it was time for a practice flight. Lily's stomach felt odd.

"On my whistle. Three. Two. One. _Phweet_."

Lily pushed off. She was accelerating and she was in the air. Controlling the broom wasn't difficult at all, she realized, and as she turned the loop in the air she descended, with the class, gracefully onto the ground. She realized to her surprise from envious glances of the class that she was obviously fairly good at this. It wasn't that hard.

"Now, you can take a maximum five to ten minute flight," said Madam Hooch. "Again on my whistle."

Lily pushed off, enjoying the same rushing feeling that came from flying unaided. She climbed higher and higher, and then did a few easy loops around, taking it easy. In her airspace she saw Sirius and the hazel eyed boy. Nearby was Sarah. She dove down, finding the broom slow in response and called Sarah.

"Hello Sarah. How's it doing?"

The two were paused in midair. "Urgh. Let's fly a little. I hate being stuck in midair. I don't know if I'm going to fall, or what."

Lily laughed. "Obviously you don't like flying."

"Oh no, I don't mind it. I just don't feel exactly comfortable being supported by nothing but magic."

"Try being in a Muggle aeroplane then."

"A what?"

Lily explained while looping lazy circles around Sarah. She dove once for the fun of it, and then she rose again, higher than most of the class. The sun was shining in her eyes, but she merely squinted past it. She was too accustomed to it. The squint was accenting her long eyes.

It was a pretty scene, she thought. She could see right over the stands, and it was easy enough to appreciate the scenery. She checked her watch. She had to come down soon. But she could stay here for a minute longer right?

Remus saw her, the wind whipping her hair. He saw

She never even heard them coming.

She suddenly felt herself grasping for the broom, like a maniac and she was falling. Off. Fifty feet above the pitch. She felt the ground rushing up and she knew it was no time to panic.

Everything was in slow fast motion. She slid off her robe, somehow . . . caught the air with it like a parachute . . . she felt her wings catch the air, and she grimaced with the pain . . . one of her wings had to be broken. She heard screams and Madam Hooch came trying to rush across to her. She turned herself right way up . . . she didn't have much more to go . . . please, all instincts that are inside me work . . . .

Fifteen, thirteen, ten . . .

Lily let go of the robe and dropped.

There were resounding gasps. Two boys touched down after her.

She was on all fours, in a squat. Her ankle was screaming, but she wouldn't move—yet. Her body was doing a check.

"Lily, are you alright?" Sarah's face was tense. An odd feeling of a headache passed through her mind.

She tossed her hair up. All of the auburn hair was windswept, her green eyes flaring with anger, gold specks appearing in them. Her teeth were bared with pain, anger and fright. Her skin was chalk-white. She looked wild.

"I have a sprained ankle," she said through gritted teeth. "And I hate, _hate_, **_hate_** falling fifty bloody feet."

A stunned silence resounded through out the field. The hazel eyed boy looked at her, unbelieving. "Is that all?" he asked, sounding astounded.

_No. That's not all. My wing bone is broken and I can't set it! _she screamed mentally.

Sarah started. Lily whipped around and looked at her, then eased to a standing position.

She buckled, then put her weight on the other foot. The boy and Remus rushed to help her.

"Who are you?" demanded Lily, as they accompanied by Sarah, trudged to the Hospital Wing. Sirius was tagging at a farther distance.

"Who me?" asked Remus startled.

"No, Remus. Not you. This hazel eyed jackass who with Sirius just knocked me off my broom and broke my . . . ankle."

Sarah glanced at her in an odd way. "I thought you said it was sprained."

"I think I underestimated it," growled Lily. Of course, that was just a cover up.

"Look, Evans," said Remus in a tone that matched her own, "it's done. Stop quarrelling about it. There are worse things in life. James and Sirius didn't mean to do it."

"That's true. But it's called watching your airspace. Look where you're going."

By now, they were in the hospital wing. The nurse tisked.

"Well, broomsticks. Dangerous sport you see. When will they learn?"

The boys waited anxiously. Lily propped on her elbows. Her wings uninjured didn't hurt her this much, at least to lie on, but the break—she had no idea what to do. Tell the nurse? Oh madam Pomfrey, I have wings, one's broken. She gingerly moved it. It hurt. The pain must have shown in her eyes, because James looked at her concerned.

"Look, um,"

"It's Lily. Lily Evans," supplied Lily.

"Look, Lily, we're really sorry. Are you going to be alright?"

She relaxed, subtly. "I guess. Thanks for caring."

"Well, it's our responsibility," said Sirius. "We did get you injured."

The nurse bustled back in. "Out," she said.

They all left except for Sarah. "Well," said Madam Pomfrey, "I'll give you a potion for it."

"Shouldn't it be a spell?" remarked Sarah, her eyes flickering silver. Again, Lily was feeling a headache.

Oops, Sorry.

Lily blinked. She was hearing things. She did not just hear a voice say sorry. Suddenly she was downing a warm, bitter potion. Just as she was about to drain it to the dregs, her friend caught her hand. "Hold on. I think you're going to need the last couple of drops," here she lowered her voice, "For your well, wings."  
She whispered the last part so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her. The nurse was attending to someone else that she couldn't see.

"Ok." How did Sarah know? How could she possibly know?

A warm feeling was passing over her wings and over part of her back. "There, its setting."

Her wings were transparent, for the most part. Maybe, she worried, hormones would wonk them up, but that was it. She prayed.

"Done."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They were heading back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. "So Sarah, how on earth did you know . . .?"

"Okay. You know what? I have to tell you something. I can read minds."

Lily stopped dead, and stared at Sarah. She noticed something—Sarah had pointed ears, like her. That would explain quite a lot. "What?"

"I can read minds. Well, not very well. Sometimes I hear thoughts, and occasionally I feel emotions that aren't mine. That's how I can tell stuff about you. But it makes my eyes go silver."

That explained a lot.

"Yes, it does," agreed Sarah. "But I saw your wings."

Lily stopped dead for the second time in two minutes or so. "But, but?"

"No worries. It was more like a rainbow mist like thing that was reflecting light. And I realized it then. When you were falling."

"Oh."

"We are weirdoes aren't we?" said Sarah, pensively.

"A little. I am a tad weirder, I mean, I think I can see the future."

"How?"

"I see pictures, or once I heard words. But sometimes I just get a feeling that I know what's going to happen. It's scary."

"Lily, I think you're a Seer."

She had never heard of this. Of the things she'd picked up around here, she'd never heard of this. It sounded rather strange.

"I'm a what?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well reviewers: here goes.


	5. The Hatch

The Class

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but plot and made up characters.

It was third year, and a group of students were standing at the top of spiral stairs with no doors on the landing. Instead of being bothered, they chatted, mostly about Quidditch and school work and other such Hogwarts interests as that.

The atmosphere of careless chatter suddenly ceased as the newest arrivals came to the top of the staircase.

One girl was short, her shoulder length auburn hair in a loose bun with a pencil stuck in it. Her eyes were long and emerald green and she was carrying a bag over one shoulder. Her friend was tall, almost taller than all of them, except for some. Her blue eyes scanned the area as she brushed raven hair out of them..

They were out of place. For amidst the sea of Gryffindor's red and gold ties, their blue and bronze was a completely different thing. And it was well known that Ravenclaws did not do Divination. Not at all.

So what were these two particular Ravenclaws doing here? Brilliant, even more so than most Ravenclaws, and possibly the cleverest students in the _school_.

"Hi," said the shorter one, who was not taken aback in the least by the silence. "I'm Lily Evans."

"Yeah. We know," said somebody else. A short girl by the name of Tracey. "Hi Lily, hi Sarah. What a surprise to see you here."

Lily had known it would be like this: barely concealed curiosity, animosity, and some friendliness. She looked at Sarah and could tell from the quick changing silver in her eyes that she was beginning to get a headache. "Yeah well, a surprise to see us here too. We're the only Ravenclaws doing Divination, so we're in your class."

"Cool," said another girl. "We're just waiting for the last six of us to arrive. Then we'll figure out a way to get to class."

Sarah put down her bag, and looked around on the landing. Then she looked up. "You mean the way in is up there?" she asked.

On a hatch, silver curlicue spelled out Cassandra, Divination Teacher.

"No way," muttered Lily, smoothing out her hand feathers. "Up there?" Mental curses slipped through her mind. She wasn't sure if they were hers or Sarah. She suspected that they were both.

"Yeah," said the girl who spoke second. "Don't worry; we don't have much more time to go."

Lily propped on the wall, and took a moment to regroup. Two more people came, and she knew who had to come: The Marauders. The fabled group of pranksters who knew no bounds except for Sarah and herself: she slapped James. And they were almost always late for class. It was a miracle that they actually passed two years of exams.

It was becoming rather peaceful, she thought, her wings pressing against her back and listening to Sarah chatting with the others. And then her ears pricked up: visibly. Luckily, no one was watching.

A quiet step was coming and she knew that it was Remus, the boy whose silence was almost startling, and sometimes his intensity was almost inhuman. And then she could hear the heavier steps of Sirius, then James, then Peter.

Lily sighed. "They're coming," she said, opening her eyes and the others nodded. Nobody questioned her at all, which was fine by her.

And sure enough, a couple of minutes later, four boys burst into view.

"Hello fellow Gryffindors!" said Sirius and James together, enthusiastically. "How are we today?"

Lily heard Sarah's thoughts tingling on her own, telling her to shut up, but she just couldn't resist it.

"James. How rude of you to have forgotten us," she said, and waited for his response.

"Why, dearest of Evans, I didn't know that you were there," he said, but he was a little less boisterous and more wary. "Hello, and how are you and Sarah today?"

Lily pushed herself off the wall and smiled at him. "Quite well." She disliked him. His arrogance was unbearable, and only self control stopped her from throwing him over the Astronomy tower and not catching him when yet another Ravenclaw girl came back from a date with him or Sirius, crying her eyes out. Sometimes she wondered if her animosity didn't grow worse just by looking at him.

Remus, always the peace maker asked "How are we supposed to get up there?"

The class shrugged in unison. "I have no idea," said one of the other girls.

"Perhaps she doesn't know that we're down here."

"Maybe," said Lily, "but that would mean that we have to knock."

They eyed it. "Anybody got anything to knock with? Or should we just open it?" asked Sarah, after unsuccessfully screaming in the woman's mind.

"Open it and do what?" retorted one of the more cynical boys. "I don't think that we can get in."

"If we can knock," said Lily, patiently, "We can get in. Somebody give me a boost up." She looked around. "Remus."

James snorted. "Remus, I hope you're up to lifting Lily." A slap stung his face the next moment, and the third moment after that, Lily put down her bag, took off her robe and nodded at Remus.

And then, with a speed that startled the best of them, Lily was up, right next to the door. "Good!" She wiggled around, and then she said "If you even try to look up my skirt, you are going to be in trouble," she said to Remus.

"Don't tell _me_ that," he said with a chuckle, but he was surprised that Lily was so light. She barely weighed anything. Then he turned and Lily knocked on the hatch. Hard.

She jumped down lightly, folding her wings as she did so. They watched the hatch.

"Nothing," said Sirius. "_Alohomora_," he said, and it opened. Remus sneezed as the scent of candles, fires, and vapours blew down and whiffs of silver blew his way.

"What is she burning in there?" he asked, listening to the rest of the class sneezing.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, and then he boosted her up again, and she jumped straight inside. The others heard no sound, but Lily had landed, as usual, on her feet.

Silently. She looked around, and there was a woman in the corner, sleeping.

Lily stalked across there, clapped her hands loudly and stared at the woman. "Hello? Professor?" Her wings drew tight as the woman opened her eyes. She felt the feathered mass comforting.

The woman's eyes opened suddenly. "My dear, oh yes, I have a class, call the others."

Lily moved to the corner of the room and threw down a silvery ladder. Then she plopped her books and things into a chair. The rest of the class clambered inside, and soon, the class begun.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily flicked one of her wings and breathed the thin air. She was far above the school and she was thinking about class. On the wing was the best place for her to think, or when she was writing in her diary.

She'd had Divination and they had stared at mushy tea leaves for hours. She was beginning to think that the class was a waste of time. Well. They had been forewarned, but she didn't mind really . . .

Her thoughts drifted back to Sarah, and she smiled. One of her more mysterious prophecies had involved her best friend. And a blonde girl with short hair . . . and a timeturner. And Divination gave her moments to think about them.

Then, with another change of direction and a glance at the grounds far below her, she thought again about herself. In the last couple of years, she'd grown up. She wasn't as carefree, her magic was more powerful, and she was a bit like a huge, powerful bird of prey. She had become famous for slapping people, her temper and her sarcasm at times.

She peered downwards, and began to descend slowly, drifting without a care in the world. Then she reached the astronomy tower, and landed.

She was treated to one of Sirius' snog sessions with some girl, Hufflepuff this time. He'd been leaving Ravenclaws well enough alone. Shuddering, she walked back towards the common room.

She snuck up to bed, her homework already finished and she was happy about it. She turned around and curled into her bed, and watched everyone with green eyes. Then she opened her diary, and flipped to the newest page. After she wrote, she'd sleep.

_An Excerpt from Lily's diary_

_It has been two years since we entered Hogwarts, so yip! I'm a third year. And I haven't wasted the last few years of it. As you know. I've found out quite a few things—secret passages at Hogwarts, for one. And I've discovered that the area around the Astronomy tower has a great deal of nice, high flying thermals. And had good more visions/prophecies/weird feelings of knowing besides, but nothing really major. The time line goes farther forward all the time, and sometimes... it coincides with Sarah's. But sometimes, there is something . . . . I don't know . . . missing. As if there's a missing power. I think the past._

_But that's not what most people know—most people see me as Lily Evans, one of the most brilliant students that Hogwarts has ever seen, or ever will see, and 'that Ravenclaw redhead.' And Sarah, too. I only discovered it when I came back this year, enjoying the sorting hat song, and heard_

"_Look. Over there. Yes, at Ravenclaw."_

"_Is that . . ?"_

"_It's Lily Evans!" from the students standing in the line. _

_I couldn't do anything other than turn a shade of pink, and tuck my hair over my ears. _

_But that's not all I'm 'famous' for. The Evans temper, apparently, will go down into history. I'm not too surprised, considered the fact that I slapped James fairly hard when he turned my homework bright pink, spilled my books, and then finally changed my hair colour to orange and then wrote Carrot on the back of my black robes. That arrogant twit was too busy laughing with the rest of the Great Hall and Sirius and Peter to notice me. Remus did, but by then it was too late . . . Revenge is sweet._

_However the most change that's happened is our new subjects . . . namely Divination .I don't know what to think about it. I really don't know. But sometimes. . . I think that I'm just missing one glimpse of something. Of something important. _

_I was thinking about Remus today. He's almost always sick. The days of the full moon, it seems to be. And I trust him, somehow, totally illogically. But I trust him. He's strong, and he can be slightly violent. I wonder. I have heard about werewolves. And it all fits right in: his strength, his sicknesses, his intensity, his violence, and his avoidance of Cassandra all bedecked in Silver. Maybe, he's a werewolf. I think that's why I trust him._

_Perhaps. I don't know. I'm not always sure of things, but I do know that I need to go to sleep and wipe that image of Sirius' snog session out of my mind. It's disgusting. _

Lily locked her diary, and lay backwards. And soon, she was lost to the world, a young, promising woman. And a Seer.

I'm so sorry that I haven't update in such a long while, but I had HUGE WRITER"S BLOCK. I don't like this chapter, really, but I'll work on the upcoming ones. I hope you'll like them.

Huggles.


End file.
